


The Rites

by zenkitty555



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bonding, Eventual Romance, Family Issues, Friends to Lovers, Home, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Mentors, Omega Karl Mordo, Omega Verse, Past Violence, Ritual Public Sex, Rituals, Sorcerers, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenkitty555/pseuds/zenkitty555
Summary: Karl Mordo knows trying to escape the future is a lot more difficult than it seems. With the help of the Ancient One and Wong, he hopes to prevent his grandfather's dastardly plans from becoming reality.





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This is Omegaverse, so regular Omegaverse warnings apply. There's some allusions to violence in the beginning and talk of forced bondings as well, but nothing super graphic.

Trying to go as far as he could go took more effort than Karl Mordo had presupposed. Without the access to tools to create a portal, he could only go where his feet or modern technology would allow him. His lack of money also posed a challenge for him. Sometimes he would hide away in various modes of transport, able to use some of the spells he did know to go unnoticed. Other times he managed to get a few odd day jobs here and there to earn his keep somewhere. He didn’t like to stay in one place for very long; it was a dangerous gamble to do so. He knew the worst thing that could happen to him would be for his grandfather to find him, and this was how he came to be bleeding upon the docks of the harbor in Hong Kong. 

In the days before, he had negotiated his passage from Busan with an unscrupulous freight shipping captain in exchange for the last bit of gold he had on him. He was now hoping to get passage on a ship to the Americas somewhere through the offer of labor, along with a hint of magic to help persuade the captain. However, his hopes were dashed when a group of men mistook his interest in fleeing for trying to encroach or report on their smuggling operation. Really, he knew he was lucky to be alive, but he knew if he didn’t seek help soon, he would bleed out relatively quickly.

Part of him wanted to give up. He closed his eyes waiting for the darkness to take him, but as soon as he made that decision, he started to see a bright light behind his eyelids before it faded away. It was not the kind of darkness he had been expecting. When he opened them in response, he saw a figure standing over him, a woman dressed in what looked like to be gold. For a moment, he considered it was the end and that he was hallucinating, but as she touched him, the pain he felt was very real. 

It was at that point he blacked out. 

When he came to, he was in yet another place. It wasn’t a hospital, and it wasn’t anywhere he was familiar with. In a panic, he tried to leap from his bed, but found himself flat on the floor, the pain overtaking any mental facilities that he would have normally possessed had he not been severely wounded.

In a matter of moments, he felt people wrap their arms around his, lifting him back into the bed, causing another wave of pain. They must have given him something though, as when he was stationary, it wasn't nearly as bad. 

“Do not move Mr.Mordo. You will not get far.”

“Did my grandfather send you?” He managed to croak out in a panic.

It didn’t sound like him, his throat dry and scratchy, but he could talk. It seemed that whatever damage those who had attacked him had done was not to his lungs or throat, even with all the other parts of him hurting. 

“No, but we know of him and have been watching you for sometime.”

With some effort he managed to focus on the figure, most likely the same woman from before. Up close he could see she was a thin, bald woman with a very grave expression upon her face. If it weren’t for his lack of energy and pain he would have prompted her for more of an explanation. Whoever she was, she was most likely a sorceress, and clearly a lot more powerful than he was. It be futile to escape. All he could do was remain stationary.

He gritted his teeth as he felt the tears leak out of the side of his eyes. Whatever she wanted from him, he figured no good would come from it. And if she had been watching him for some time, there must be something she wanted from him. Given the kinds of people he had run across in his journey, he could only assume the worst. He had nothing to call his own in the world except his personage, and at this point it looked like that would be stripped from him as well. 

“You need to rest, but you’re safe for now. We’ll talk more when you are stronger.”

He watched through blurred vision as she left. Once again sleep overtook him before he could process it. 

.oOo.

When he woke for longer than a few minutes, he managed to wiggle himself to the point where he was propped up. The man sitting across from him looked at him with a lack of curiosity or concern in his expression, and Karl figured he was a guard of sorts, to make sure he would not try to run again. 

Without a word the man got up and left the room. If he was a guard, he wasn’t very good at it. But given Karl’s lack of energy, he wouldn’t have been able to make it to the door at that point. On top of that, he still felt a great amount of pain, especially in his abdomen. 

Before he could ponder it further, the woman from before came back in, followed by two others, one of them being the man he had assumed was a guard. With the way they were dressed, Karl could tell they were part of some eastern sect of sorcerers, but he couldn’t place them exactly. His grandfather had always hosted people from all over the world, but the ones he had met from the east had been from a Siberian region, and dressed fairly differently than the people before him, even if they had a few similarities here and there. 

Glaring at them, he held his bed sheet close, knowing that he could do next to nothing. 

The woman from before sat down next to him while the others took their place, leaning against the opposite wall. 

“Let’s start from the beginning, shall we?” She began, “I’m the Sorcerer Supreme, and as I have said, we have been watching you for a while. However, we felt it necessary to intervene after your altercation in Hong Kong. As you may or may not be aware, we are not on friendly terms with your grandfather. But at this point, I highly doubt you are as well.”

It was clear that she waited for him to catch up, his thoughts racing at the moment. Of course he had heard of the Sorcerer Supreme, but he had thought they were tales written in a book. His grandfather had told him as much, but his grandfather as he knew now was a liar; he had been keeping things secret from him for decades. He had lived in ignorance for such a long time, and if he hadn’t broken into the drawer that kept the man’s correspondence, he was sure that he would be in a much worse place than he was now. This place was not ideal, but they clearly hadn’t harmed him yet. He was obliged to give them the benefit of the doubt.

“What do you want?” he growled. 

“Nothing. We just wish to keep you from falling under the wrong influences and to keep you alive.”

The thoughts in his head raced. It couldn’t have been that easy. Going through what he did know, he was starting to put the details together.

“I’m just a bargaining tool, aren’t I? Or some trophy?!”

His voice began to get louder as panic rose up from within him.

“No,” She responded calmly and patiently.

“The Ancient One is not such a person,” the one sorcerer remarked in surprise.

“I think it may be best to come back later,” the standing sorceress added. 

“Masters Wong and Lim, you may go. I think I need a few moments with our guest alone.”

They hesitated before following her suggestion. It was clear that she was well respected, but he couldn’t trust anyone at this point, not even himself and his own decision making process.

“You are free to stay and learn or you may go on to another destination, most likely fraught with dangers that you are not prepared for. Your grandfather's plans for you would pale in comparison to what is out there waiting for someone like yourself."

Fear froze his heart and his body. 

"How do you know of grandfather's plans?"

She smiled sadly, looking at him with pity.

"I am the Sorcerer Supreme and have quite a few tools at my disposal." 

He thought about her words slowly and carefully, his mind going over what he had been through and what had been intended for him. If it hadn't been so painful, he would have shivered in response to his memory of the event his grandfather had planned to hold on the eve of his 20th birthday -the birthday of transitioning for many Omegas in their culture. It made him nearly sick to his stomach to think of it. 

"What choice do I have. Whatever plans you may have for me are clearly the best out of all of my options."

Her eyes lingered on him, studying his face for a minute. 

"We will take things slowly. There will be many steps for you to take, and since you have a rudimentary understanding of magic, your training will be different. However, you will need to get better first."

Karl nodded as she stood up. He watched as she came around and helped fix his position so that he was more comfortable. After, she put her hand to his temple, and he was quickly overtaken by sleep.

.oOo.

Adjusting to Kamar-Taj took a while. After his wounds had healed, he started to try to integrate into their society, but it was difficult. The masters seemed knowledgeable, and the people came off as being nice, but his mind couldn’t help second guessing every action. Worse yet was the fact his senses were being bombarded by smells and sounds that he had been relatively sheltered from for most of his life. Even on the run, he managed to keep away from most of the crowds. Now with everyone coming and going it hurt, and caused him to break down a few times because of it.

Hiding away and rejecting the help of others became a normal activity for him after a few days, until the Ancient One had noticed. Although she did not push him to go out, nor punish him for his odd behavior, she took the time to talk with him. Within hours he found himself face to face with a local doctor. The old, short, stocky man with a round face swabbed the skin at the crook of his neck, wanting to test his hormone levels. He then looked at how Karl's other wounds were healing. Through a translator he hypothesized that Karl would need to see a psychiatrist for what was mostly like some sort of trauma, and that they would get back to him on the results from his hormonal test within the week.

When everything came back normal, he had to face the truth that what was wrong with him wasn't physical. The Ancient One made him an appointment with a therapist for expats, and although he could not talk about sorcery, he would at least be free to talk to someone about other events of his life. For the first time in his existence, he would be able to get the help he needed. 

In the meantime, he was restricted to certain areas and with certain people. Part of him felt angered by being secluded once again, but when meal time rolled around and his senses were once again being assaulted, he felt a little relieved that he'd go back to being tutored and interacting with only a few others. After two weeks, they even had him studying with some more advanced pupils, and that had been a challenge. He was always worried they were talking about him, staring at him. After all, he was the guy who came into Kamar-Taj with wounds that even he found repulsive when he first saw them.

Three months to the day after he arrived, he had his first lesson in a proper group, a class on mystical morality taught by Master Wong that took place only once every two weeks. It was a class he thought would be easy, but quickly found what was and wasn't acceptable was very different from what he had been taught. Everything had become confusing and muddled, but at least he got through it without any major incidents. 

Things started to stabilize a little, and Karl found himself taking on new tasks day by day. At first they were solitary, but slowly as he started to get to know the others at Kamar-Taj, he was integrated more into group work and group studies. Karl excelled at most of it, especially defensive magic. The only thing that was difficult was the morality class, pushing him to reconsider his beliefs all together. It also made him recognize the darkness within himself, something he had been ignoring for a long time. 

It wasn’t a surprise when the Ancient One pulled him aside and asked him to start taking private lessons with Master Wong. At that moment, he felt a ball of shame form within his stomach. He wanted to do good and to please her most of all. It felt like he let her down somehow, and he could tell she knew, as she reminded him that all that mattered was moving forward and learning from one’s mistakes or misunderstandings. 

The worst part of the whole thing wasn’t the extra lessons per say, but the fact he had to be tutored alone with Master Wong -an Alpha instructor. Before the first lesson he asked the Ancient One if there was anyone else, and when she told him no, he immediately felt sick to his stomach. In some respects he understood; he needed to get used to interacting individually with all types of people at this mystical sanctuary, but his heart wasn’t ready. Between what his grandfather drummed into him since he was old enough to speak and his experiences with numerous close calls on the outside, he found Alphas to be the dangerous ones. Although Master Wong was fairly benign, Karl assumed he still had  _ that _ in him. No matter how wrong he knew that assumption was, he couldn’t shake the feeling. 

These lessons would be about more than mystical ethics, and deep down he resented it a little, even as he made plans with the Ancient One. His emotions were at war; all he could do was try to push the correct ones to the foreground. It was a hard task, and maybe the hardest part of his training so far. Sorcery was easy.

When he showed up to a secluded section of the library, his book in his hand, it took a few moments before he approached the master sitting at a table in the corner. Karl could never tell if he was irritated, or disinterested, or just a stern type of person. However, Master Wong was also respected, despite his young age. It was odd to Karl that someone only a little older than he would be labeled a Master of the Mystic arts at his age. He chalked it up to it being a system that once one got a certain point they were promoted. After all, he was considered advanced even though he knew he still had much to learn. 

As Master Wong looked up at him, Karl mustered up the courage to sit down across from him. The first time they ever met, he had looked at Karl with the same unwavering expression. Karl had to keep reminding himself that it was just how he looked and the other man wasn’t planning to do anything to Karl except maybe impart some wisdom. 

“Mr.Mordo, let’s turn to the section on grey magic,” Master Wong said, turning to the pages of the books they would be studying. 

Karl did the same, finding the section with relative ease. 

Something about jumping in without any niceties helped Karl feel a little more relaxed than when he approached the table. This would be strictly business and nothing would coat the interaction between the two, especially since the other man started right in with sections to do with altering mental states. There was no time to waste. 

There was a very calming element about their study session as well. Wong would read in such a soothing tone. Karl felt his eyes getting heavy, but endeavored to keep up.

When Master Wong asked for questions, he didn’t answer, which earned him a glare and the prompt to think of some. Karl was much better at taking orders than necessarily question what he was told. It clicked at that moment that maybe that was what was wrong with this type of class; there never seemed to be a clear answer, even when there was one.

Karl felt tired and worn by the end of their tutoring session. He had forgotten his apprehensions with being taught alone with an Alpha, because he had no time to think about such things. Master Wong too, fled almost as quickly as he started the lesson. Once the minute hand hit the 12, he was done. In other lessons most would stick around and chat, but it seemed like Wong either disliked teaching, disliked Karl, or had other more pressing duties to perform. It would remain a mystery to Karl as he sat there with his textbook, still looking at the passage they finished at. 

The words seemed as plain as day, but their meaning hid secrets that he needed some time to unlock. Unlike the other books filled with spells, it wasn't so direct. It was not about casting magic, but why to cast magic. 

Karl knew this would not be the last lesson they had together. 

Every lesson that followed afterward took on the same format, and after the third one, Karl completely forgot Master Wong was even an Alpha. It was something he never knew he could forget when he first started. To him Master Wong was had become only a grueling task master, demanding him to think and ask. It also helped him outside of their lessons by helping him to get past some of the anxieties he had brought with him into Kamar-Taj. 

Then, one day things changed again suddenly, and Master Wong started becoming Wong in his mind, comfortable to him. Slowly, their lessons started including little chats beyond the topic, organically evolving from the theme of the lesson. Wong was no longer prompting him to participate. It became routine in some ways. They still kept talking about sorcery, but Karl could almost think of Wong in a friendly manner.

The next lesson surprised Karl though. Unlike the business like atmosphere of many of their lessons, when he came into the library, Wong sat there looking positively relaxed for some reason, almost happy. It was a little startling to see, but not a bad thing. Sometimes their lessons became intense as Karl learned to put his foot down about some points, and Wong was not the type of man to budge on his opinion either, even if one of them made a good counter argument. 

Although Wong looked relaxed that day, he still started the lesson the same before. Only when they got to a section about mystical ethnography, their conversation took a turn.

"What sect are you from?" Wong asked.

"What do you mean? What sect am I from?" 

He huffed as if Karl was being intentionally obtuse, "What group did you learn your base magic from?"

"I didn't learn from a group."

That earned him a frown.

"You don't know where you're from?"

"I have no idea what you're on about. I'm from Romania, as you well know."

"So you did you learn Romani magic or Wachallian magic?"

Karl looked at him blankly, finally getting what he was asking, but at a loss for words. He didn't know. 

"I had tutors for subjects from Germany and Italy. One was from France, but my grandfather taught me magic. He was neither Romani, nor Wachallian."

It was now Wong's turn to stare back at him blankly.

"You had no community?" He finally asked.

Karl shook his head. There were people who came and went. He saw them occasionally, if he snuck downstairs, but he rarely met guests. His life was mainly kept to the rooms upstairs and the dining room until his 16th birthday. 

After his 16th birthday things started to change. At first he didn't know the purpose of all these new people, since most he met before in his life were directly related to his education or upbringing. It was odd to sit at a table with adults while they asked him various questions about himself and his thoughts, none of which were related to regurgitating facts. Some of them were only a little older than he was, but many were near his mother's age. All of them were dressed in fine clothes, and he was expected to do the same. 

Now he knew what those dinners had been for. He knew that he was a lamb being prepared for slaughter. Really, it wouldn't have disturbed him so to have an arranged marriage, having read quite a few novels that his Latin tutor had smuggled in for him, but then he found the notebook filled with his grandfather’s plans from him. After looking through it and reexamining what he knew of his parents marriage, he decided it was best to run. 

However, Wong didn’t need to know any of this, and he wasn’t comfortable to share any of it with anyone. 

“Well, no wonder there seems to be some gaps in your education. I figured coming from a family of sorcerers that you’d know,” Wong remarked. 

Karl stayed quiet, not sure how to go further. His mind was complicated by all the thoughts and feelings clashing together by reexamining his past.

“What is your sect?” Karl finally asked.

“The Guangdong sect. At least that’s what westerners call it. They lump together ethnic groups as if they’re one type, but there are subtle differences in the styles,” Wong grumbled.

Karl nodded numbly. He couldn’t say anything about the topic, but it was interesting, as he assumed that others who learned sorcery did so on a house by house basis as his own did. Granted after coming to Kamar-Taj he knew there were learning centers, but he assumed that it was only for those mature enough. 

After touching on that slightly personal topic, Karl could tell both of them felt they had shared too much. Wong was not his friend, even if they were friendly. Everyone knew Wong did not mix with students, as all the other students remarked on how proper the man conducted himself. None of the other masters were ever improper to his knowledge, but some were more relaxed with the rules than others. Not Wong. He was always by the books. It was probably why the Ancient One paired them up for their study session.

By the end of their months long tutoring sessions, Karl had decided that Wong and other Alphas weren't so scary after all, even if he was still a little wary. 

.oOo.

Karl took a great long while to look at his scars in the mirror. His fingers lightly traced over a few knife wounds before putting on his jacket. They had changed throughout the year, much like he had. More than just observing how the color turned, he felt his insides closing up and weaving itself back together, much like his soul. It was hard to believe all of the changes that had come about. 

When the Ancient One came to him a few weeks before and asked him what sort of robes he would like when he moved up to be a master at Kamar-Taj (albeit a trainee of sorts), he had been moved. A year ago, he was a paranoid young man without anything to his name, and now, although he still couldn't shake all of his suspicions, he had gained a place to belong to. There were people who knew him and not just by family reputation. He had friends of a similar age for the first time, and not just some mentors or temporary playmates. Karl even had someone who cared about his well being, beyond what his value may be to her later in life. 

His heart still ached if he thought about it deeply, but most days he was busy enough where that didn't happen until his head hit the pillow. Even then, he was often tired enough to where it did not plague him as much as it had when he first came. 

Things were going smoothly for once in his life. And at that thought, he noticed how well he was looking in his new, barely broken in robes. 

Taking in a breath, he smoothed over the front of his jacket, ready for a new day filled with tasks that he knew he would excel at. The Ancient One wanted him to get used to the duties slowly, so after he shadowed the librarian for a little, he was going to take over for the day to see what was involved. Next week, he would visit the London Sanctum for a week and learn how things work there. She wanted him to build up to the point where he was teaching, but before that, he needed to understand what kinds of things they were responsible for beyond creating new sorcerers. 

When he left his room, he started towards the dining hall for breakfast, only to see a teal colored figure coming towards him at the side. He didn’t even need to turn his head to tell him it was the Ancient One. She had this presence that no one else had. All at once she was frightening and comforting, sympathetic and stern. In some ways she reminded him of his grandfather, but she was much warmer and less scheming.

He stopped right as she arrived at his side, and he smiled a great big smile, expecting a message of encouragement. He did not expect the real reason she was stopping him.

“Master Mordo, if you could follow me, please.”

There was a tone to it that caused him to worry. Whatever it was, was clearly something serious and could not be dealt with out in the open. He followed her without hesitation. 

Arriving in her office, he was told to take a seat and to help himself to the tea that sat between them. One of her assistants brought some toast out to go with the tea, and he knew that this would not be a quick chat. It was now feeling to him to be much bigger than something related to his day ahead.

“Master Mordo, until now we have never discussed out loud the reason for your presence at Kamar-Taj, but we both know how and why you have come to be here. Your grandfather has also found out that you have come here -”

Immediately, Karl felt panic rise up within him, wanting to jump up and run out, but knowing there was nowhere to go. His legs and feet were frozen to the floor as his hands dug into his thighs. What was he going to do?

“and as he knows he cannot physically remove him from here, he has decided to enact legal action to force you to return to Romania.”

“I’m of legal age. He can’t do that.”

She gave him a sympathetic look. 

“You are of legal age, however you are unbonded and by law can be extradited back to your home country under their laws.”

“But… I’m here, and you said he can’t come here.”

“I said he cannot physically remove you, but given Kamar-Taj’s murky status in Nepal, the authorities can, as we cannot endanger that already shaky status.”

Karl felt his heart drop, and emotions welled up in his chest where it used to reside. His mind stopped, unsure of what to do or what it all meant. It sounded like he would be sent away after all of his troubles and hard work. All he knew was that he wasn’t going back.

“You have two options: you can run, or you can bond with an Alpha, here or outside of our walls. Hopefully with someone who will allow you to continue to be here.”

“I don’t have anyone,” Karl said softly. 

He always thought he had more time. Even if he was lonely, he wasn’t going to force it, especially since he thought of himself as broken. Now, it was too late. He would have to run. There were no options.

The Ancient One frowned, “Well, it’s not ideal, but if you allow me, I can maybe arrange for someone to bond with. There would be steps involved and an understanding of boundaries both may have, but I would not endanger you.”

Karl could only feel numb. It was choosing between unknowns and potentially a bad outcome. All of this after he finally felt like he found a potential home. 

The Ancient One seemed to notice this, as she got up and moved over to a different section of the room, picking up a book, giving him physical space. Ice ran through his veins knowing that he would have to make a decision and quickly. If he were to leave, he would have to do so fast. If he were to be bonded, no time should be wasted finding a mate. It was a gamble, but he had to do what his heart was telling him rather than what his head was.

And he really wanted a place to call home.

As the Ancient One came back, he could only look up. There were no words that could spill from his mouth at that time, even if he knew what he wanted to do. His tongue felt like lead, and his throat suddenly became as parched as it had been when he had stolen away on the train through Kazakhstan. 

She gave him a soft, but pensive look. 

"I will arrange things. There is more, but first things first and finding more than one match will be ideal. Hopefully within Kamar-Taj's walls."

Karl nodded numbly in response.

"Take some time off today, and then tomorrow you can return to your duties."

"If it's all the same, I'd rather continue on today."

That prompted a frown from her.

"Fine, but I would like someone else to be there with you. If you decide to rest in the afternoon, you may do so."

Karl sighed before getting up and practically slinking out of the room. There was nothing he could do except to try to distract himself from the fate that presented itself before him. The options he had been given were bad, and all he could do was hope that the Ancient One would find him someone that he would be able to tolerate during the bonding. The fear of Alphas he thought he had concurred rose up within him as if he had never tried to come to terms with it in the first place. Everyone knew once an Omega was bonded there was a certain legal power that Alpha's had over them. He had thought that by going abroad he could escape this notion of guardianship, but it seemed it followed everywhere. It especially surprised him that it still went strong after an Omega's coming of age. 

He felt wronged on so many levels: by his grandfather, by society, and even a little by the Ancient One. But he knew it was out of his hands and for once he was not at fault in this matter. Although some may blame him for putting himself in his position, most would understand why he did the things he did. 

The only thing he could do now was wait and hope for the best. 

.oOo. 

A few days passed since his conversation with the Ancient One, and even if he tried to forget it, Karl had intense fear and worry in the forefront of his mind. For some reason he thought it would take weeks to find someone. There were not many ready to jump at a fairly blind arranged bonding out there, let alone amongst the Alphas at Kamar-Taj. Most seemed to be too old, taken, or would not make such a rash decision. He didn’t think there would be a candidate who would essentially tie themselves not only to him, but to Kamar-Taj as well. He saw the turnover rate in his first few months. There were few that made it through the end of his training, and he knew the Ancient One would not match him with someone who would not make it through the program, risking his placement.

His heart was heavy when he thought about it deeper. Being bonded to a practical stranger seemed to be his fate and he had to accept it, but he didn’t know how. There were experiences that others seemed to have that he had missed out on in his entire life, and he couldn’t make up for that lost time. It scared him to think about emotional attachment, but to have the physical before the emotional was extra frightening.

Karl thought he had more time to begin to digest all of it, but as he locked and left the library for the evening the Ancient One approached him. She was alone, and for a moment Karl thought she would just pass him by as she had done many times before. When she did stop, he knew. He knew that she either found someone, or that she would give him the bad news. Without speaking, he followed her down the hall and to her office. The large room was nearly pitch black except for a few lamps illuminating the area she would often use for consultations. There were many a time where he sat in those same seats, but only one other time was his life changed by sitting in that chair. This would be the second time; he could feel it in his bones. 

Taking a seat, he waited for her to finish pouring both of them some tea. She clearly had a precise way of doing it, and all he wanted to do was yell at her for keeping him from knowing what she brought him here for. He barely managed keeping patient, but he did manage it.

“Now, Master Mordo, we both know why I’ve asked you here. As it is, there are two suitable candidates in Kamar-Taj who are willing to help you in your predicament. I’m afraid one of them figured out your situation, but the other has not. So you have a choice, then you can meet and talk over expectations.”

Karl looked away not quite sure how to take it. Someone now knew of his situation and he would have to choose between two people. Her update was not expected to happen in this way at all.

When he looked back, the Ancient One continued, “Masters Wong and Alvarez said they’d be willing to bond. We can’t wait long for you to make a decision as I’ve been informed your grandfather is moving quite quickly.”

Karl closed his eyes as he felt his jaw tighten. He knew which one figured it out, and although the two of them were good candidates, he knew there was really only one person: Wong. Alvarez was nearly twice his age, and although he was a nice man, there was a great deal of distance their background. At least with Wong they knew what it was like to have this in their blood. Wong was also a very steady individual from what Karl could tell. He didn't know Alvarez well enough to say.

Really, there was no choice. 

"I know who it has to be. I don't think Alvarez will be a good match for me," Karl said quietly.

"Well, then I will arrange a meeting between the three of us to talk about the conditions for the bonding."

Karl nodded, not really listening after that. She continued to speak for a little longer, but the little he did hear was about nothing: something about books, something that could wait. 

Instead, his mind raced with the idea of him and Wong bonding. He wasn't thick. He knew what would have to happen, and it put him in a position he had occasionally dreamed of in his early teens, but had abandoned thoughts of once he ran away. When one had to develop street smarts as quick as he did, they realize that dreams are just that. 

It was a blur between making his 'choice' and going back to his room. Something made his mind gloss over the details in between, and the next thing he knew he was standing in front of his wardrobe with the tattered clothes he came into Kamar-Taj with in his hand. It was like he had been possessed, looking at what he was holding. 

He tried to calm himself, as he knew he'd have to continue on. 

By the time the next day came, and he had gotten word of Wong and his meeting time with the Ancient One, he had only one question on his mind. Why? Why did anyone agree to this, let alone Wong? Wong never struck him as one who would volunteer for such a thing. He didn't seem to have any issues with power, or ego, nor did he seem like a bleeding heart in anyway. Karl highly doubted Wong was moved by his plight, as it wasn't a completely abnormal situation. There was lots of Omega who had been bonded off or bonded for convince. This wasn't really a special situation, even if it were special to Karl. 

His nerves were practically shot by the time he approached the Ancient One's office. His stomach threatened to spill its contents when he knocked on the door and was told to come in. When he opened the door, he was presented with the picture of the Sorcerer Supreme sitting there with Wong. Wong looked up at him, apprehension in his eyes, causing Karl to feel even more uneasy. There were many things that he could deal with, and he would have to deal with this one, but it would not be easy. Sometimes running away seemed like a better option. Only he knew he would be hunted for the rest of his life or at least until he was caught.

“Come and sit,” The Ancient One finally said. 

Karl obliged by sitting in the only empty chair. She had arranged it so that no two chairs were close, making a triangle around the small square table in front of them. It felt like a small meeting of masters, which was probably the best way to go about it. He quickly glanced at Wong and noticed that he too looked very professional for such a personal matter.

"I shall cut right to the chase. Master Mordo's grandfather decided to invoke The Rites once we had communicated that he was to be bonded."

Ice flowed through Karl's veins, causing him to shiver. It was a lot worse than he could have imagined, and he truly thought that it had all come to an end. Invoking The Rights was a step too far, except for only the most serious of intended couples. 

He hung his head, not knowing what to do or say, instead waiting for Wong's response. However, his response never came.

"Well, we will try to find an appropriate space for it. I do imagine the two of you have things you need to discuss, so I will make arrangements for the ceremony,” The Ancient One remarked, getting up from her seat.

They sat there, watching her exit before turning back to look at each other. Wong looked as pensive as he felt, and it put him a tiny bit more at ease. 

“If you want to call it off, I understand,” Karl said softly.

“I would have said so earlier.”

Karl could only stare at Wong, unbelieving of what he was hearing. There needed to be a reason for it, but Karl was scared to even approach the subject, as he didn’t want to cause their arrangement to disappear. He didn’t want to go back. 

“I never intended this.”

“I know.”

“I don’t even know where to start.” 

It was hard, because although he still went through his heats when he was off suppressants, he had never been with anyone during them. It was not for a lack of want. Even at Kamar-Taj he would find himself fantasizing about various Alphas. Although at first he rarely interacted with anyone, and was wary of Alphas in general, he was still attracted to the types his fantasies produced. And now he would be bonded with someone who never even crossed his mind in that way. 

Once again, he had to remind himself he liked Wong, but the two of them had been so formal until this point, it felt odd. 

“It’s not as if either of us has done this before.”

“You’ve never been with an Omega?”

“I meant the bonding.”

Karl felt himself heat up in embarrassment. It was inevitable that Wong would find out both that he had never been with an Alpha and the fact that he could occasionally put his foot in his mouth. Although others may not make a big deal of it, in his head it was an epic blunder.

“It doesn’t matter,” Wong reassured him, “There will be some things to prepare, and I’m sure one of the other, older masters will be able to help you. Then there’s afterwards which we will need to deal with.”

His brain hadn’t even started to process what would happen afterward. In most circumstances, even with arranged bondings, there was the expectation of the couple living together and creating a family, but in their circumstances it was up in the air. At the same time, he still wanted some of that; he wouldn’t force Wong though. Wong was already giving up too much already. 

There was also the fact that he knew once they were bonded, it would be very difficult to break the bond, and it be physical torture to spend a heat with someone else. One reason why The Rights were a popular option for hundreds of years back. Essentially it was a way for the Alpha and his family to claim an Omega.

“Yes, there’s afterwards,” Karl eventually repeated after a great pause.

“I need my space and there are not many rooms that double up, so I’ve asked the Ancient One to move your quarters next to mine. The room is larger than your current one, otherwise I would move.”

It was all very detached by the way Wong made it sound, and he didn’t know if it was better this way. He was still fairly numb about the idea, and not quite sure how to take this news. Wong was taking steps on his behalf, but they were steps that he didn’t even know he should take. It made sense in many ways, but it caused him to hesitate.

All he could do was nod. 

“There will be more, but you clearly need time,” Wong said, getting up afterward.

Karl just watched him walk out the room, not making any effort to stop him, because he was right; Karl needed more time. He had been so focused on the now that he had not considered the future. The future was an abstract concept that he couldn’t wrap his mind around. The pressing issue for him had been finding a way out of his situation.

He just sat there, not knowing where to begin. It might have been easier if he had someone he could confide in, but he didn’t have anyone he could entrust this information to yet. He had become more friendly with most, but this was beyond a friendly acquaintance. The idea of going to the library and looking information up appealed to him, but he knew whatever that would be available, was most likely very scientific rather than social. ‘How does one go about an arranged bonding?’ was not a topic that a sorcerer would normally needed, or so he assumed. 

Karl wasn’t sure how long he sat there for before the Ancient One returned, but she was clearly surprised to see him still there. Quietly, she sat down across from him, refilling the cup of tea in front of her seat, and just looked at him with sympathy in her eyes. 

“I don’t know how to do this,” he confessed.

“No one really does, until it happens. You will need to communicate with Master Wong and hopefully the answers will reveal itself."

She was looking through him again, as she so often did. It was often comforting and alarming at the same time. It was odd to him that at times she knew so much, beyond the facts. He knew that she had lived many lifetimes, but it was hard to truly wrap his head around the idea of it. 

“Yes.”

“Master Wong had his own reasons for this, but only he can share them.”

“I know. It would just be easier if it wasn’t involving The Rites,” he confessed.

Her sympathetic sigh reflected the slow change of heart he was having. Karl was beginning to accept all of it, including The Rites.

The Ancient One hummed in response a few moments after her sigh, clearly debating on saying something. There were not many instances where she did this, often her words were quick and firm. 

“The Rites will be uncomfortable in some respects, given the era, but originally it’s intent was very different. Long ago, it was a celebration of life, much like modern weddings. It wasn’t the spectacle it eventually turned into.” 

He listened intently to her words, as there seemed to be a silver lining within them. He just hoped by the end of her talk that lining would shine through, as often it took weeks or months for him to fully get her lesson.

“When I was a child, the feasts of The Rites were legendary and the whole village looked forward to one. Every person attended, and there was quite a bit more privacy for the couple, but I may not be remembering correctly. I was too focused on the other revelry taking place. Sadly, the more the church gained in popularity, the more the meanings changed, and the more the ritual changed. We won’t make it like either version of the ceremony, but try not to worry too much.”

She was clearly planning something, but he felt at ease with whatever it would be. There was a lot of care she took to help and protect him, even though he came to her as a stranger. Meanwhile someone who was supposed to love him was putting him through all of this. He was planning to destroy Karl by any means possible, and it caused his heart to ache like nothing else possibly could, especially considering how much he had loved his grandfather in his youth. There were moments that he had been happy. The whispers of how proud he was of Karl still lingered in the back of his mind. He tried to pack those faint memories away along with the rest of it.

Karl had had enough of discussion that morning and made his excuses before ducking out of the room. Before he left the Ancient One had excused him from his duties until the ceremony. He then decided to go to the library to sort his thoughts and feelings out. In addition, he needed to look up more details about The Rights if he possibility could, changing his mind from before. There were a lot of unknown factors, and he wanted to be as prepared as possible for them. 

Eventually, he found some books on the topic. All of them dry and more clinical, but he did manage to find a little section in one of them that describe it beyond a basic how-to. It read:

_ The bonding of an Omega and Alpha is a sacred act in most cultures and societies. The act of an Omega submitting themselves to an Alpha represents the trust in the care an Alpha should have for their current intended and any future offspring.  _

_ The Rites are a symbolic gesture to both families to proclaim both parties’ deep commitment to one another and the community at large. As the bonding takes place, most often within the center of the room and on an elevated surface, the guests dine upon rich foods, representative of the future the couple should strive to have together.  _

_ During The Rites, the guest should also take care of the bonding couple after the initial ceremony is finished, but before the second wave of heat hits. This is representative of how the extended family and community is also responsible to help relieve any strife the couple may go through in the future.  _

_ Once the couple has fully bonded, the guests are expected to leave of their own volition, leaving the newly bonded pair to tend to each other's needs.  _

Karl could see how one could be taken by the idea of The Rites being a very romantic gesture, if it did not involve going through a heat while performing it in front of a crowd. The explanation behind the actions made him feel a little hotter, his chest a little heavier, speaking to him as once his fictional books had. 

The book continued on:

_ The magical properties of The Rites have yet to be fully explored, however it is well known that during the bonding and subsequent re-bondings it is possible to transfer power from one party to the other or for both parties to transfer powers to a subsequent 3rd party with the help of a transference spell.  _

Karl shut the book. He didn’t need to read more. It was the reason he grandfather wanted him in the first place. Just like his mother and father before him, he was nothing but a battery meant to recharge his grandfather’s power. 

The only comfort he had was the fact he knew the Ancient One would never let it happen. For that reason alone he could sleep at night.


	2. The Ceremony

In the days before The Rites, Karl and Wong met in Karl’s new quarters to help arrange things. It was surprising to see how much bigger his new quarters would be, and he was glad that he could have his own room. Had this been a normal arranged bonding, he would expect to immediately move into his new Alpha’s residences, but Wong had made it clear to everyone that he wished to remain as independent as possible. 

The whole thing was odd to Karl. Wong was not expecting him to do the normal duties expected of someone of his status. Granted, he knew they were in Kamar-Taj, but some things still remained the same. Other master couples seemed very much the typical mated or bonded pairs, but he also knew they had had a choice.

What did Wong want out of this? It was clearly not to control Karl. If he wanted sex, there were much easier ways to go about it, and given his use of suppressants he could never go through another heat if he want, let alone having children. Karl had no property, no money, nothing except his brain and his body. It seemed like there was no advantage to going this far. Especially considering how disinterested Wong seemed to be in becoming someone's bonded.

When they decided to take a break from organizing everything and sit on the bed, Karl finally got up enough nerve to ask Wong for his reasons. It wasn’t easy with the other man just staring at him. 

“Why did you agree to this?” 

Wong looked at him in surprise, as if he hadn’t been expecting the question to ever come. His brow furrowed, and he looked off to the side, almost like he wasn’t happy with the question, and that Karl was being a bit pushy. 

He sighed before he began, “Although your grandfather is quite zealous in seeing you bonded for whatever reasons he may have, you’re not the only one being pressured by their family.”

Karl looked at him suspiciously. Then, a thought crossed his mind that cause him to feel instantly queezy. 

“Will they come to The Rites?”

“No. I didn’t tell them that much. Eventually, you will have to meet them, but it’ll take some time to ease both you and them into the idea. They will dislike you anyways, so best not bring more of that energy into Kamar-Taj.”

He said it so matter of factly, it almost hurt in some ways. It wasn’t Wong’s opinion, but Karl wanted to be agreeable to almost everyone he met. Even with his grandfather, he knew he could never lash out, only run away. He also knew that his grandfather, if he got to know Wong and didn’t see Karl as a tool to get to the next stage of his pursuance of power, would like Wong. He was steady and very much a traditional sort of Alpha in the way he held himself with honor.

“It’s not a reflection on you,” Wong added after a minute or so.

“I know. They don’t even know me.”

“It’s better this way for me, though.” 

“Oh-”

Karl didn’t know how to take the statement, causing a lull between the two of them. The overall mood felt like they were both resigned to whatever they were about to do. Neither one of them knew enough about the other to form an attachment, but at least they did know that it was less of a risk than marrying or bonding with a total stranger. Karl hoped that’s what Wong was thinking when he said that this way was better for him. 

“I will try to do my best by you, but we both know that neither one of us exactly has our hearts in this,” Wong remarked.

Karl nodded, “I will do the same, but our lives won’t change. We’ll just get a mark, and then it will be over.”

Wong’s eyebrows shot up in response to the statement. 

“Sometimes, I forget how young you actually are, and -”

“I’m not that much younger than you! Only a few years,” he protested.

“Fine. Sometimes, I forget how sheltered you’ve been. Bonding will change the basic chemistry of your body. Why do you think people use it as a tool of war? It was very effective in placating whole groups of conquered people, because your body will reject other foreign Alphas. It will change your mood, your sense of taste and smell, and even your sense of touch in some cases. It will take time to overcome all of these. That’s why many in this day and age refuse to bond even if they’re married or in a committed relationship.”

Slowly, his brow started to furrow taking in the new information presented to him. The things that he had read, made it seem like it wasn’t a big deal. It may not have been a huge deal to those who were actually committed and in love. Love conquered all, or so they said. But they weren’t in love, and that was the problem. 

He knew that Wong would not try to conquer him, but he didn’t know how he would deal with interacting with so many people if most of his senses were to be affected. 

He put his head in his hands, and after a little while, he felt Wong pat his back. Clearly, the other man was trying to comfort him, but he wasn’t sure if he could be comforted. He swallowed hard before bringing his head back up. 

“Will you be affected as well?”

“Yes, but most likely not as extreme as it will be for you.”

For some reason, things seemed to get worse and worse the more questions he did ask, and it caused him to wonder if it would be better to go in blind to the truth. He just kept coming back to the fact that it was bewildering to him that someone else would volunteer to do this with him. It was giving up a lot, and even if he could understand Wong's reasoning to some degree, this was beyond what he would have chosen to do no matter what his family wanted him to do. If he had a choice. He liked to believe he would have fought tooth and nail, if his grandfather would not have forced him into it. 

There was nothing to be done, and it wasn't like he was going to reject Wong. Therefore, he decided to try not to think about it too deeply. It was a promise he made and broke every day since he found out this was happening. 

"If you need anything for your room, you can request it from the Ancient One. It seems like you've asked for a lot less than most," Wong said, breaking the extended silence. 

Karl nodded.

"I don't need much. Clothes, toiletries, a few books."

Everything he owned fit into two boxes, and looking upon them reminded him of how far he had come. He was thankful for this, and he should be thankful for the future he had. But when Wong left him alone in his new quarters, all he could feel was an empty hopelessness. 

.oOo.

Putting on the traditional dressing gown with its high neck lace collar was not a job one could do alone. He would have liked to have done it alone, but it was not an option with its row of buttons down the back. Even though it had been tailored to him, the style made it so it hugged his chest and felt as if it were going to choke him before he would be able to get it off. No one did this type of ceremony anymore, but clearly his grandfather wished to teach him another lesson in humility and propriety now that he wouldn’t be able to drain Karl of his magic. He could almost hear the scolding, ‘if Omegas wish to dress like whores, they shall be treated as such’. Only he had never even dreamed that his grandfather would go as far as to send him a ceremonial gown as a requirement to wear for the event.

It made him shiver thinking how twisted he must of been even before Karl had run away.

The mood in the room was a somber one, more like a funeral than a bonding. Master Lim tried to hide the intensity of the situation by telling him stories about his intended, but it just made him more nervous, wanting to burst into tears. This was never how his life should have been. Yet, he knew he should be grateful he would not be auctioned off to monsters like he might have been had he stayed back in Romania. Wong was at least a gentleman.

He felt Master Lim bring out the flowing bottom material so that it didn’t cling to his legs as the silk was wont to do. Using a spell, one he was unfamiliar with, removed the charge from the material allowing it to do so. 

“Is there something to take away the itch?” Karl finally asked.

He brought his hand to his throat. The lace scratched at him from just under his chin until the bottom of his neck, and it irritated his clavicle where it met the fabric for the bodice. At this point he rather rip it off and not wear anything, but the only way to be free now was to go through all of it according to the laws. 

“Sorry, there's nothing that can be applied before the ceremony.”

He looked towards the covered up mirror in his room, part of him wanting to uncover it. He had covered it the day before in preparation, knowing it would set him off, if he saw himself it. 

Instead he started to count quietly, trying to calm his nerves. Master Lim also went silent, knowing that her reassurances were not helping. 

At that moment, it didn’t matter who Wong was, or what kind of person he would be. Karl knew he was a good man, as no one else said any differently. It was the lack of choice and the humiliation of having to bond in front of essentially a crowd that caused him to react in such a way. He couldn’t fathom life afterwards, as he had to get past this first. 

He was thankful for those who had helped him and enraged at those who brought this about.

“You look lovely,” She stated. 

He knew that she was trying to be kind, so he did his best not to get angry at her and snap back. He didn’t answer at all, preferring to keep silent and clear his mind. 

Almost immediately after she finished helping him to dress, another master came in with a tonic for him to drink. It burned as it went down, and immediately his face felt hotter, a hardness in his stomach started to form, and he knew it was taking effect. The concoction would force his body to start its heat, but it would not result in the possibility of impregnation as a normal heat would. It was the best way to go about it.

Within five minutes, they heard a bell from outside chime, alerting them that the hour had changed and it was time to begin. 

He made his way down the hallway to a small personal courtyard of the Ancient One, where she would disappear to from time to time. It almost felt sacrilegious to enter, but it was the only space they had that would give them enough privacy away from the eyes and ears of others within the walls of Kamar-Taj. 

When he entered, he saw tables were set in one of the hallways that surrounded the open space containing a bed. The bed was on a raised platform in the middle, and sheer fabric hung over the bed, making a tent like shape. It was thin enough to distort details, but not thick enough to totally block out images. Off to the side he caught a glimpse of the Ancient One, with all the guest that had to be there: the Ancient One, the law official, his grandfather, and the doctor. There was one more person though he had not expected, his mother. Her cold dead eyes were the only ones that locked with his when he entered. If he hadn't felt so horrible from the growing weight of his heat in his torso, he would have tried to run. He hadn't prepared himself for her reappearance; they hadn't seen one another since he was 13. She had gone off to Germany one day without a note or even a goodbye, but of course she was able to show up here, most likely at the insistence of his grandfather. It was a scare tactic if there ever was one, yet it only strengthened his resolve to go through with it.

Master Lim held onto his arm as tight as she could, guiding him to the bed where he laid down and away from the group of people gathered. His mind was starting to lose focus on what was around him, a different experience from when he had his normal heat all those years ago. It must have been from the tonic.

He closed his eyes, curled up, unwilling to unfurl himself until he smelled something that brought him out of stupor. It was a warm, deep, fragrant aroma, like the hawkweeds of the meadows at the base of the Carpathian mountains. The small little yellow and white flowers had always made his life feel a bit brighter. He sighed, breathing in and out slowly, finding himself relaxing for the first time in weeks. Everything seemed to drain out of him by that point. 

It barely registered when the Ancient One started to talk, reciting something of long ago and in a language he didn’t understand. He also almost didn’t catch it when Wong spoke, but the words lingered in his the front of his mind for a few minutes after they were said.

_ You are here out of courtesy, but you will not be welcomed again. _

Karl knew he was talking to Karl’s family, and he smiled into his own arms. It was worth it for that moment, knowing that he would finally be safe. Safety almost felt like a foreign concept to him for the last few years, but now he started to believe it was possible.

His thoughts once again became murky as the scent intensified, and he felt a dip in the bed where Wong was climbing in. Immediately, he reacted by shifting himself until he was wrapped around the man, breathing in the intoxicating smell. His heart began to open up from the level of comfort he felt, and his hands ran over the crisp, red fabric in front of him. 

“I have you.” 

The soft words were music to his ears. Whatever they had given him worked wonders as he shivered in anticipation. It felt like electricity with each button being undone after all the strife he had gone through to put on the garment. It felt like the sweet, succulent taste of freedom that he had come to enjoy. 

“Please,” he whimpered.

Wong obliged, leaning over his frame to claim his mouth through his hazy desire. He hadn’t even kissed anyone until this moment, but he knew what to do and he found that it came naturally after the first part. All he wanted to do was to devour and be devoured.

He didn’t know when or how, but they were finally on their sides, face to face when they broke apart. Searching Wong’s face he found someone just as nervous as he was, hidden by the relatively calm exterior. There was a look of wonder and fear hidden in his eyes and his slightly parted mouth. Wong’s very dark brown eyes seem to be a reflection of his own; their pupils slightly enlarged in the dimming light of sunset.

Karl gasped as Wong’s hands ran down his back, tickling his spine, until they reached the base, just at the point where the fabric stopped splitting. It was then he noticed how slick he had become and how unbearable it was being dressed. His own fingers flew to the collar of the gown, practically ripping it off. It still felt as if it were choking him, stifling, like it was an act of aggression towards him personally, and now he could be free from the bondage of the garment, just as he felt he could be free from the chains of his past.

And almost as quickly as he had rid himself of his clothes, he was working on Wong’s. His one hand going straight to the trouser like bottoms that were on him, while the other tried it’s best to get the hooks undone on the front opening of the garment. 

“Please,” he cried out again. 

He didn’t even realize he had been saying it until it had been said. The desperation practically made his voice crack. There wasn’t anything else he could even think about, all of his worries fell into the background.

It didn’t matter if they were in front of others, or if they were heard. The only thing that mattered was getting the other man inside him as quickly as he could. Wong would make him his, and he wanted it badly. 

What he had not expected was to be flipped over from his side to his back, and then pinned down, his arms immobilized for a moment as Wong hovered over him.

“You need to slow down.”

It was practically a growl with the way he said it, and all Karl could do was buck his hips up to try to get some friction from somewhere. He licked his lips as he did so, and Wong moved to straddle him, kissing him once again in response. There wasn’t anyway he was going to get what he wanted immediately, and he didn’t understand why at first, his brain a jumble of feelings and messages. 

“I don’t want you to get hurt, but that will happen if you don’t listen to me,” Wong remarked as they broke apart. 

His voice was firm, and Karl calmed, his breathing heavier than it had ever been. It felt as if he had been sprinting, and although his body cried out, it also seemed to know that Wong was right. They needed to take this slow. His senses seem to start to return. 

Slowly, Wong started to rub at the area between his neck and shoulders where he would need to bite down in order to start the bonding process. It felt both good and sore at the same time. The area had more blood pumping through it than normal, readying itself. But first there were more pressing matters. 

“Ahh!”

He hadn’t even notice Wong’s other hand moving downward until it had Karl’s cock in it, slowly teasing it fully erect. 

When he shifted back, Karl tilted his own head backward and raised his hips to reposition himself. It didn’t take long before he felt a finger slip inside of him, a very different sensation from when he did it himself. He knew it wouldn’t take much time, his body feeling more relaxed than it had been in years. Yet, it didn’t matter if he felt pain later, he needed it now. 

“Hurry up,” he huffed.

That caused his partner to stop, and then he felt complete emptiness. A slight panic started to creep in; not from the fear of offending Wong, but from the fear he wouldn’t continue. But his fears were unfounded as he came to understand moments later. Slowly, Wong gave him what he needed -his cock inside of Karl. It prompted a moan from Karl’s lips that had never escaped from them before. This wasn’t a soft huffing of a session of self love. This was it; this was real. 

“You need to behave,” Wong whispered in his ear, teasingly. 

Karl turned his head for a kiss. At that point he was convinced he was in love; absolutely in love, and he didn’t care if it went away the next day. He had what he wanted now, wasn't that all that mattered? 

Wong sped up his thrusts as Karl met him, or at least tried, losing the rhythm at points. Then came the moment they all had been waiting for. He felt the knot expand inside of him, the blood pulsating under the skin, and Wong pulled away from his mouth to place his own upon the spot he had massaged before. At the same time, Karl felt a few rough tugs of his cock before he started coming. A sharp pain shot through him at that exact moment. 

He didn’t know how Wong managed to control himself to the point where he had timed it perfectly, but it was heaven and hell wrapped up together. The pain and pleasure fought for space within him. It felt like he was on fire, and he was going to submit to the flames engulfing him. Submission was the only thought within him. 

A swipe of Wong’s tongue brought him back as it finished the job. 

“You need to do the same,” he said, positioning the point where the bite was supposed to be before Karl. 

At first he didn’t break the skin, it was a lot harder than it looked. He didn’t know what to do, but finally after the third try it happened, and there were stars shooting in front of his eyes, as if he were going to pass out. He tried his best to finish before that happened, completing the ritual. 

He didn’t know if he succeeded as darkness engulfed him.

.oOo. 

Karl sat at the edge of his bed, slouched forward and staring at the desk in front of it. His fingers traced his healed scar from weeks before. The flesh underneath still pained him, but at this point in time he wasn’t sure if it was purely physical. His body yearned for things he forbade himself and it caused him a great amount of stress. However, there was no way he was going to impose upon Wong, even if they were technically bonded. He had been clear about that when they talked. Wong had also warned him of the changes. Most of the time he could overcome the effects of the changes, but occasionally it got to be too much. Nights were particularly long and occasionally tear filled. 

He jumped when he heard a knock at the door. His dry mouth made it hard for him to tell them to come in, but clearly they understood. The door opened to reveal it was the Ancient One, who took it upon herself to sit in the seat across from him without waiting for the offer.

"How are you doing?"

It was an odd question for her to ask. She rarely checked up on him in such a direct way, and she was currently studying him, assessing his expression.

"I'm fine," he replied with some hesitancy. 

"I've been told you've stopped seeing Doctor Magar since before your bonding ceremony."

He remained quiet. There were things that he kept from others, and he didn't really see the point in going to the therapist anymore. It had become difficult. How could he even begin to explain? 

"I would strongly recommend that you try going again, but we can't force you of course."

His eyes remained upon her, studying her as she studied him. She seemed concerned and truly worried for him, but it also looked like the doctor had kept his confidentiality. 

"I will consider it," he eventually remarked. 

Her mouth tightened a little before becoming a small, sympathetic smile.

"I hope you will."

Karl then thought of something as he looked at her, something that had been bothering him for a while.

"Did you drug me the day of the bonding ceremony?" He asked with some hesitation.

She blinked at him. 

"I thought the doctor told you, the tonic that forces your heat upon you is mixed with a relaxant, as the heat can be accompanied with an increased intensity. Unfortunately, one of the side effects is possible blood thinning."

It explained a lot, and he wished that the doctor had told him ahead of time, not that he could have done anything about it. 

He shook his head.

"I know the situation was not ideal, but I do hope you will be able to find some good from it," she remarked, getting out of her seat, "and I hope you reconsider going to see Doctor Magar."

He nodded, and she left without another word. It did give him pause, not quite knowing how to proceed. From everything that had gone on, the world seemed to have been flipped over and then back again, like a snow globe, but only he had noticed. It was only snowing down upon him for some reason, blanketing him with confusion and doubt. 

Sometimes he would look across the dining hall to see Wong sitting with other masters, carrying on as if he had held Karl, hadn't felt both his desire and passion as well as his limp body in his hands. Hadn't he been on the same rollercoaster of emotions as Karl had? 

Wong remained an enigma. He knew all these things of Karl from being dragged into this, yet Karl knew next to nothing. This was except for his smell, the scent of which Karl had become acutely aware of every time they were in the same vicinity. It drove him mad at times, and often interfered with work. 

Each time he felt himself wandering down that path of logic he stopped. There was nothing he was owed, as he owed nothing to anyone. He should have felt grateful, but he only felt lost. 

Karl sighed, laying down on his bed, curling up so his elbows touched the tops of his thighs and his head rested above his hands. It was time for him to wait for sleep, the sweet bliss of resting his head. 

That was until there was another knock at the door. 

He sat up and told them to come in, thinking it was someone sent by the Ancient One. When the door opened to reveal Wong, he was surprised. He had never visited Karl after the day he woke up. Granted, Karl had told him the day he woke up that he wanted to be left alone given his miserable state, and it must have been taken the wrong way. Karl had only meant that afternoon.

Wong didn't take a seat as the Ancient One had, but rather paced back and forth in the space between the bed and the desk. Pent up tension and stress contained in his scent oozed off him. If it had been some sort of novel, Karl would have assumed he had come to profess his love or desire, but instead what came out of his mouth was anything but.

"I've been summoned, which means you've been summoned as well."

Panic filled his chest as soon as he heard the word summoned, assuming it was from the law. He nearly jumped out of his seat, like a spooked cat from its resting place, and surprised Wong in turn.

"Should I make a run for it?" Karl asked.

Wong looked at him as if he had sprouted another head. His expression then changed back to one of irritation.

"What? No. This is my family."

He sighed in relief. Even though he had felt a bit embarrassed, it was unavoidable with how vague Wong had been. 

"Your family has summoned us?" He finally asked. 

"Yes," Wong gritted out, "they're displeased that I've bonded with you before they could disapprove. I knew it was coming, but I didn't expect it so soon. I haven't even had time to prepare you."

"Prepare me?"

It made it sound like he was some experiment of sorts, or a dish to be served up, or maybe a student about to take a test. He couldn't quite wrap his head around what he would have to prepare for. After all, they had bonded together in front of a panel of people. Surely this wouldn't be so bad. 

"They're displeased I bonded with a sorcerer at Kamar-Taj."

"Oh, they wanted you to bond with someone from your sect," Karl said softly.

He remembered their conversation from when he was a student. Karl still had no idea what sect he was from, but he knew it was not the same sect as Wong. He could imagine how important that might have been to some, especially if they had a lower number of sorcerers than desired. 

Much to Karl's surprise, Wong shook his head.

"They expect me to return and bond with a non-sorcerer. It's done in order to promote a bigger family. With two sorcerer's it's hard to expect someone to give up their ability."

"Can't you have both? Karl asked.

He felt stupid, not quite understanding Wong's family's perspective. He did understand a little better why Wong was willing to bond with him, clearly wishing to escape the pressures put upon him, and he guessed that was a step in the right direction.

"You will find out," Wong said with a frown.

Karl hadn't even considered the possibility of what he wanted after bonding. He only knew of the now and the past. It seemed like quite the abstract concept that children would be in the mix.

He looked at Wong in quiet contemplation.

"There are also a few more problems. You don't speak Chinese, while they don't speak English. You're also not the stereotypical Omega. It's a bad omen to them. Then, there is the fact if they find out about your family history-" he trailed off, perhaps realizing he went too far.

"I'm not my grandfather."

"I know that. I'm sorry."

Wong quieted, sitting on the bed as Karl sat next to him. Karl took a deep breath in, realizing the other man had calmed quite a bit since he entered. His scent was becoming distracting as the minutes passed and the tension eased. All Karl could do was try to ignore it, even though it was like passing a bakery while one was famished. 

He knew it was all biological.

"When have you been summoned for?" Karl asked.

"Next weekend."

"There's no choice about it?"

"Of course not."

They both sat there in silence. Wong was clearly in a bad mood, while Karl was just trying to restrain himself. It was hard being so close together. All of his instincts were telling him to just climb in the other man's lap and start kissing him, to lay his mouth upon his cheeks, his head, his nose, and finally his mouth. His nerves were screaming to get his hands upon Wong's flesh. Yet, he couldn't. Wong hadn't come here for that.

Looking upon his bonded's face, Karl saw a man in temporary turmoil. At the same time, he couldn't help him any, and that pained Karl. Instead, he remained quiet, waiting for Wong to make the next move. The next move though disappointed him, as it was out the door with just a small reassurance that he'd keep Karl informed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is a bit shorter, the next and final part will be longer. ^-^


	3. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this ABO reality Alphas are regarded as fathers, while Omega's are regarded as mothers no matter the primary sex of the individual. Female Alphas are also not sterile like in some ABO realities. ^^ 
> 
> Also, this fic disregards the idea of the one child policy (and reality quite a lot of other realities as well! Haha).

Over the next few days, Wong came to him with small pieces of information such as when, where, and what they had to bring when they were going to Wong's hometown. Wong insisted that Karl get new clothes made to Wong's specifications, and as Karl did not want to offend anyone or argue, it was best to go along with it all. Given how much Wong sacrificed to bond with him the least he could do was give up a weekend and get a new outfit, even if he really didn't need it. 

It was odd to see the other man behaving like he was now. Before, he always seemed so calm and collected, almost to the point of coming off as unfeeling at times. Then the bonding happened, and Karl couldn't believe how much he had been privy to on an emotional level, even if some of that was just an after effect of being intune to his Alpha’s scent. 

The most surprising thing after Wong received his family summons was the complaints he heard. Wong had let some of the pressure get to him, and Karl heard grumbles from the students that he was quicker to chastise these days than normal. It wasn't to alarming levels, but people had noticed. He had also noticed the day before they were to leave, and was thankful that things would hopefully return to normal after they got back. The only problem with that possibility was the fact normal was not a great position for him to be in. It still physically pained him in some ways to lose the bond connection they briefly had, and it was emotionally upsetting for Wong to essentially turn cold again after he had been privy to such warmth.

The memory of needing another kept him up at night while he was tucked away in his cold bed. This was not something he could have predicted for himself before he was bonded. 

He knew he should talk to Wong about it, but it was hard to bring it up, to open up to another and reveal his underbelly. He didn't want to be rejected. It was just simpler to wait for Wong to come round. Karl felt with the restrictions of the bonding, it was bound to happen. At least, he hoped so. 

Karl packed his bag with great care the night before they were supposed to leave. It was only a night, but he still felt he had to try to make a good impression, going as far as to ask the Ancient One to help him pick out a gift. He figured she'd be aware of the complexities of the situation. She suggested some fresh local fruits, packaged nicely. Although he was skeptical of her suggestion, he still followed it, as he had no idea what to really do otherwise. 

He too was starting to get a little nervous thinking about how Wong had warned him that his presence would be required, but not necessarily welcomed. The only good thing was that he knew it couldn't be as bad as his family. At least his new in-laws would not require anything from him except for his presence. There would be nothing like The Rights. 

When he heard a knock on the door, he assumed it was Wong and told him to come it. It was not Wong however, but the Ancient One. She always looked as if she floated into places with her robes practically, but not quite touching the ground. It was no different that night, but what was different was her taking a seat on his bed and patting the mattress next to her, urging him to come sit. Normally, she kept her distance by sitting across from him. 

"How are you doing?" 

He looked at her for a moment, not quite sure how much he should share. 

"I'm fine."

Her face was fairly stoic, but the expression in her eyes told him she didn't believe him. He sighed.

"I'm getting by," he added.

"Don't cut yourself off from the world, Karl."

It took him aback to hear her call him by his given name. She had never done that before. She must have come personally rather than professionally, and it brought up a lot of mixed feelings inside him. He never really had a maternal figure in his life. Even if his mother was around, she was distant. Throughout his childhood he got the distinct impression that he had not been wanted by her, and after awhile, he learned to keep his distance.

“I’m trying not to.”

“And one way to do that is to not keep yourself away from the ones closest to you.”

He nodded, his head slowly drooping downwards. The message was loud and clear. Yet, it was hard to know how to begin. It wasn’t like when he was a small child and every emotion came pouring out once someone started a conversation. That habit had been slowly drained from him throughout the years.

“Now, it will be your first time away from Kamar-Taj since you’ve come here, and I hope you enjoy your time.”

“I don’t know. Master Wong,” he paused, thinking about how to address him, “Wong, seems very preoccupied and worried about it. It doesn’t really lead me to believe it will be enjoyable.”

She actually laughed at him. It was the first time he heard her laugh. She often smiled and seemed amused, but to actually laugh was something new. The sound put him at ease for the first time that night. 

“Master Wong, despite the outward image he likes to project, has his own issues that you will come to find out sooner rather than later. It’s nothing extreme,” She reassured him. 

He lifted his head up, and smirked to no one but himself. She had a point. Everyone had something. He just wished that Wong was a little more open, but he guessed that would come with time like the Ancient One had said.

She got up, looking at him with amusement in her expression.

“You’ll be fine, and just enjoy yourself.” 

Karl nodded as he watched her let herself out. Almost as soon as she left, Wong was at his door. It was odd how the Ancient One always seemed to show up right before someone else was going to come find him, as if to prepare him for it. The more he became used to her, the more he thought that it may not have been a coincidence. 

“We’ll leave at ten tomorrow morning. No sooner, no later,” Wong said, coming in and looking at Karl’s packed bag and gift. 

It almost looked as though he disapproved, but Karl knew that was most likely not it. He would say something if that were the case.

“I’m normally up by six, even on the weekend.”

A hum of understanding followed; Wong’s eyes became fixed on the package. Without saying a word, he crouched down and fixed the bow on it so that it was perfect. It looked fine to Karl before, but he guessed it wasn’t exactly right. Wong was very neat and tidy. It was not as if he were a slob, but Wong had a very commanding sense of organization, while his was more organic in some ways. It was sharp edges as opposed to curves: Modrian versus Calder. Both were clean, but expressive in different ways.

"Will you be okay?" Karl asked with some hesitation.

Wong stood upright, looking at him in surprise.

"Of course."

Although his words said yes, the slightly sharp smell radiating off of the man said otherwise, causing Karl to sigh. Scents were almost like a lie detector for emotions, but only if one were bonded it seemed. He never had these reactions before. 

His expression must have said it all as Wong brought his hand to his face in contemplative frustration, dragging it from his nose downward.

"It's easy to go against your family's wishes when they want to harm you, or hate you, but it's not easy when they do it out of love and a sense of duty."

Karl rebuked him fairly quickly, "it's not easy, even when they hate you." 

"Fine. I don't know about that, but I'll have to answer questions they already know the answer to and the truth will hurt. I don't want to go back and settle down there. I want to stay here, with everyone I know. They're going to try to get me to regret bonding with you, and I don't."

Karl's annoyance quickly started to melt away, replaced with a confused lurching of his heart. He didn't regret it, but it didn't mean that he didn't see it as a means to an end, just like Karl had before the ceremony had taken place. 

Karl stayed quiet. He didn't want to mention that really he wanted something more -that he wanted to feel calm and safe as he did that night they bonded. He found himself hoping and believing Wong could possibly give that to him if they were both to open up their hearts. But what would he provide in exchange? At this point in time it seemed as if he could only provide an excuse for Wong not to move back to his home. There was little else he could offer, or so he believed. 

"Well, eventually they will accept it, I guess."

"Yes, but the process of getting there should be unnecessary."

Karl couldn't argue with that logic.

"If there is anything I can do," he offered, his voice quiet before trailing off.

"Just don't flip out when we go there."

That irritated him a little. Wong assumed he could do something like that in front of his new in-laws. Or it could be that Wong probably still saw him as the same person he was when he first came. He wasn't perfect, but he was working on it. However, he wasn't going to argue with the other man at this point. 

In some ways, it was fascinating to see how uneasy he was about it all. Karl couldn't imagine Wong's family, but if he had to make a guess, he would assume they were like him: serious and stable, controlled, but also clearly expressive when he needed to be. He couldn't imagine them being vindictive like his own family. 

Wong sighed loudly before sitting down next to Karl, which in turn caused Karl to straighten up. 

"I don't want to do this," Wong confessed.

"Then don't, or at least put it off."

"No. I have to take responsibility for my actions, and they deserve to hear it from me in person. No matter how difficult it may be.” 

It was very responsible of him for thinking in such a way. Karl wasn’t sure he would do the same in that situation. He would like to think so, but he was unsure he could be that steady. There was also the little fact that he hadn’t met Wong’s family yet, and couldn’t see for himself how difficult the task would be. From the way Wong spoke it sounded monumental.

“Well, you don’t have to do it alone,” Karl said softly, smiling a small smile at the man. 

Wong gave him a look that seem to imply that Karl had no idea. It was something that he couldn’t shake as Wong said good night. His head would not rest easy from their conversation that night. 

.oOo. 

Sling rings were convenient and easy to weild, unlike some other methods that he had seen previous to coming to Kamar-Taj. There were other objects, other artifacts that could summon portals, but they were often heavy or complex. A sling ring could fit in one’s pocket or could be tossed away quickly if one needed. There was also the added benefit of anyone being able to go through it, not just a magic user or the caster.

Karl had used them while training, but now that he was going to be using one to go somewhere that wasn’t work related made him feel a positive, nervous excitement he had not felt in a long time. Knowing that he would have someone at his side while traveling was an added bonus, and if things went well, he was planning to ask Wong if they could take a look around before heading back to Kamar-Taj. 

Wong however was hesitating to make the portal. Only he knew where they were going, and it was clear that his nerves were getting the best of him. Finally, after a few minutes, he made the portal they needed, and they stepped through, winding up in front of some large doors. The wall around the building extended far, but not so far enough that Karl couldn’t see past it. 

Wherever they were, they were not in a big city, but the other houses also told him they weren’t in an extremely rural area either. The house seemed to be well kept, much better than his own childhood home. The painted doors they stood in front of were of a crisp, apple red. Wong’s family must have taken good care of their property. 

Before he could even ask where the bell or knocker was, the large doors opened to show a short, plump woman and a taller, thinner woman. They had to be Wong’s parents. Although, Karl couldn’t immediately tell which one was his mother and which one was his father. They were dressed fairly similarly. It was very different from the area he was from, but similar to the very gender, sex neutral clothing at Kamar-Taj. 

One of the women, the plump one, started to yell at Wong before grabbing his arm and pulling him in. The other held back, looking at Karl with the same stare Wong had. It made him nervous to see that gaze turned upon him in that way for a moment. After about thirty seconds though, the woman smiled weakly and said in a thick accent, “Welcome to our home. Come in.”

It made him feel a little better, but he was still on edge after the events of the day before and the morning. 

As he made his way into the yard, quite a few people were pouring out of the entrance of the house, surrounding Wong and then turning to him. They all seemed to look at him at the same time before some of them turned back towards Wong. 

They were all talkative and rather noisy. It took Karl by surprise. He figured they would be like Wong, or that they would be more like his family. Instead, they were very animated. 

Some of the children ran up to him, one of them tugging the wrapped fruit gift out of his hand hard as the woman he was with narrowed her eyes and scolded them. There was no mistaking it for anything but scolding, yet they still ran off with the package, clearly curious as to what was in it. 

“They’re too excited,” the woman said, slowly and apologetically.

“It’s okay. They’re very cute.”

There was a lull. Clearly Wong’s parent was not used to speaking English as often as his own family had been, but it was impressive how accurate she was. Karl assumed that they were one of the sorcerers in the family, but he couldn’t be sure. 

They would have continued, despite both of them not quite sure what to say to one another, except for the sudden outburst from Wong. He was trying to get away from a few people, clearly aggravated with the situation. His other parent was lightly hitting him on his shoulder, almost comically, as if he were a child. It was almost a blessing he didn’t understand Chinese. Whatever she was saying, he was pretty sure it was not nice with the way her eyebrows sharply came together in annoyance. 

While there was quite a show going on in that section of the yard, someone else came up to Karl tugging at his hand. He hadn’t noticed when a much older woman appeared his side. He assumed she was possibly Wong’s grandparent or even great grandparent, trying to lead him away. Wong’s parent next to him urged him silently to follow the elderly woman. They seemed to be in on the scheme, leading Karl away from the madness that was off to the side. Reluctantly, he went with her. He figured he would be in safe hands. 

Everything was like a surreal dream. The house itself as foreign to him as Kamar-Taj had been. He knew Wong had mentioned something about big families, but he had not expected them to have big personalities as well. 

When they finally got to where they were going, he felt relief. They were away from a lot of commotion, going into a room with a television and two children laying on the hard bed across from it, watching it. They looked up, their eyes going wide before they quickly looked back at the tv. It caused Karl to frown, but he guessed their reaction could have been worse. The older woman went over and shooed them away, before gesturing for Karl to sit. And there they sat away from all of them in the other parts of the house for quite some time. Then, the kids slowly came in one by one, clearly becoming bored with whatever the adults were doing, and at that point the elderly woman didn't care if they were there or not, as long as they were quiet and let her watch whatever program she wanted. Occasionally, she'd laugh and one of the two of the older kids would follow. The two younger ones who were not banned from the room, nor playing outside, were looking at books or comic books, alternating them between one another.

Karl felt odd being sequestered in this room away from Wong. It was as if judgement was being passed and he was in a retaining cell until the verdict would be given. It could have been worse he guessed, but it still made him uneasy.

Time passed slowly as he waited for someone to come and get him, someone who could tell him what was going on. Eventually the door opened to reveal Wong behind it. He let out a sigh and said a few things before all the children ran out almost as quickly as he said it. The elderly woman remained, a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

"I told them there was ice cream. I don't know if there is, but I'm assuming they bought some," Wong explained, exasperated.

"What happened?"

"Nothing much."

"They're not going to do anything to us, are they?"

"Of course not. They just berated me for a while, talked amongst themselves how they were going to integrate you into the household. I told them it was not necessary. It did not go over well, until my mother persuaded them."

Karl was surprised to hear that, and he wasn't quite sure what integrate into the household would have actually entailed. It didn't matter anyway, as he wouldn't have done it. Wong knew this and was of the same opinion.

"I'm sorry to ask, but which one is your mother?" Karl asked.

"The one who greeted you. My father is the one who was trying to box my ears." 

Karl nodded. Sometimes it was easier to figure out who was who, but not in this case.

Wong continued, "this lovely woman is my maternal grandmother."

He spoke to his grandmother right after and Karl knew he was discussing what they had just said. Although there were translation spells, they rarely used them, as they linked the speakers through thoughts, and was often difficult to focus upon the thoughts one wanted to share. This was especially true when it involved emotions rather than logic. One may try to think something like 'I'm happy to meet you,' but also accidentally add, 'you're making me extremely nervous with this hug'.

"My grandmother has made me swear to tell you that she said you have better birthing hips than some, and that you and I shouldn't worry."

Karl was startled by the statement as she smiled a sly smile at him in return. 

"Thank you, I guess," he mumbled through his own forced smile.

"They don't quite know about our arrangement. They believe we married out of love."

Karl went silent, not knowing what to say for a while; a wave of overwhelming sadness fell over him.

“I’m sorry you didn’t get that,” he eventually said.

“Love is overrated. Too many emotions all at once,” Wong remarked flatly.

There was no conviction behind the statement. It sounded more like a matra he had repeated to himself over the years, just as Karl had done while reassuring his own self that he would be okay and things would turn out fine. 

At that point some of the children had decided to return, running up to Karl and tugging upon him in order to make him follow them. Wong followed in suit with the grandmother, talking at the children, who seem to ignore him. It was the first time he had ever seen anyone ignore Wong, but he had a feeling that many of them did that in this household. There was something less commanding about his presence. Karl guessed it might have to do with how many others were so animated.

It turned out the children were leading them to a late lunch, with lots of foods Karl had never seen before. There were multiple dishes and each dish had multiples of itself placed upon the table in various spaces.

All the members of Wong's family seemed to have a place. Even he had a place, sitting between Wong and Wong’s mother to help with the adjustment. When they sat down to eat, it was more like a question and answer session for him. He felt as if he were being tested on things he had no idea about. He was being asked questions such as if he liked some dish he had never heard of, or how he came to fall in love with Wong. 

The lunch seemed to go on forever, but the family seemed nice, and he was happy that it was not as scary as Wong had made it seem. There were some things he didn’t really like, some cultural differences that were there. They seemed to be planning out his future with Wong without really asking either about what they thought. After a while Wong stopped translating, becoming more and more annoyed with each question and each statement.

The day went on in a similar manner. After they finished eating, it seemed to repeat itself after an hour’s rest, until Karl could take no more. It felt torturous by the end of it, and they finally let him have some time to himself. 

He laid on the floor of one of the side rooms, trying to will his digestive system into submission. If he saw another morsel of food he felt like he would lose all of the contents in his stomach. 

Karl was alone with his thoughts, or lack thereof, and it felt nice. There was definitely a difference between his own family and this one. He was sure Wong was irritated by their interference, but at the same time, he felt the love that was there. It made him slightly sad and a little jealous that he had no such family in his life.

Just as sleep threatened to overtake him, someone opened the door. He assumed it was one of the children, as their curiosity grew stronger by the minute. Instead, he was hit by that familiar smell of hawkweed and opened his eyes to see Wong standing over him, looking down.

“We’ll leave early tomorrow.”

Karl nodded in response, and Wong decided to lay next to him, clearly tired from the day. It felt good. It felt nice to lay next to the man, even if they both seemed exhausted from pent up stress and emotions. 

“Your family is nicer than you led me to believe. You said they wouldn’t like me.”

“You’ll find one another frustrating later. They want many children to continue the family name and traditions. But I’m not coming back here, and I’m pretty sure you would not like to be made into a baby machine.” 

“Your mother doesn’t seem to care too much about those things.”

He sighed, “She was a sorcerer. She understands what it’s like to give it up for family, just like her father, before he passed. Plus, my parents chose to only have me, because she didn’t want to give it up until as late as possible.”

“Do you even want children?” Karl asked hesitantly. 

They never discussed it, even though it felt like they should have.

“I don’t want to give up what I have.”

It was mostly a non-answer. Deep inside he knew he didn’t have to give up being a sorcerer no matter what, but it was discouraging to see so many around him having to choose or having the choice made for him. It reminded him of his mother’s situation. He didn’t want that to happen either, and maybe, Wong knew about his family's situation before. It seemed that his grandfather had a reputation, as the Ancient One had alluded to. 

They sat there in silence for a long time; Karl with his hands on his stomach and closing his eyes. There was something nice and pleasant about it, even with all this new information being presented to him.

He sighed before thinking aloud, “I don’t want to be alone.”

It was a sudden idea that had popped into his head after their talk of family. Upon the realization he had said it, he tensed up for a moment before relaxing again. It was the first time someone else had heard the words escape from his lips. It was something he never thought he would say in front of anyone. 

The longer there was no response, the more uncomfortable he started to get.

“You won’t be. At least, if you choose not to. I wouldn’t mind trying to make a go of it with you.”

All of the heaviness of the food in his stomach did a flip at the moment of Wong's statement. It was hard to believe what he just heard. Wong was wanting to make a go of it? In all their time together, he had never indicated anything like that, and if he weren’t so frank, Karl may have thought he was just trying to be kind.

It was then Wong reached over and took his hand, and Karl prayed that it wouldn’t become sweaty as his heart started to beat a little faster. 

They had been through a lot together, and he hoped that things would work out for them. 

“We can try to figure it out as we go along,” Karl finally responded, softly.

“There’s no rush.” 

For the first time since they bonded, Karl felt at ease. He never wanted this moment to end. 

.oOo.

Karl stretched his limbs as he sprawled out naked on the bed. The top sheets and light blanket had been thrown to the floor earlier that morning. He lazily smiled at his bonded. 

Wong was sitting at the edge. His hand came to rest on the inside of Karl's left thigh, and Karl inched closer to him in response. Karl's arm came to rest lazily over the edge of the twin bed.

"It's too small," Karl complained.

"I don't think many would agree with you there," Wong remarked with a smirk. 

Wong's eyes pointedly looked at a certain section of Karl's frame, clearly in jest, and slightly surprising Karl. In mock indignation, he turned over, looking back at Wong with a stern expression.

"I would have never imagined you'd sink to such low brow humor. Of course, I meant the bed." 

There were many surprises to the man once they were hidden behind locked doors. He did have a sense of humor about him, and passion that lay under a more controlled exterior. Once one learned his ticks, they could read him easily, but it was hard to get to that point. What Karl did manage to finally see, he liked a lot. At times they didn't communicate in the best ways, but they were slowly learning to figure out how they fit together. 

"You know it will take the Ancient One a little longer to get that room modified. Altering such a structure will take time," Wong answered in all seriousness.

"To be honest, I thought she'd have done it long before. She always seems to know a little more than what we do."

Karl turned back over once again, his hand slowly stroking at Wong's back in a comforting motion.

"I have a feeling she was waiting for us to figure it out before doing anything drastic. Just in case it altered our decision." 

Karl nodded, understanding it may have delayed things, but now he believed it had been inevitable. They seemed to fit. 

The two men locked eyes, and Karl gave him a genuine, contented smile, causing Wong to twist over so that their lips touched, deepening into a proper kiss. It was times like this Karl savored, never wanting for them to end. Thankfully, he knew once it did end, it would happen again sooner rather than later. In an odd way, he was grateful he had gone through all he had. Without the darkness of his past, the dawn of the present would have never come, and now he had someone to share it with. Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's shorter than I thought it was going to be, but all the parts are there. I hope everyone enjoyed. 💗

**Author's Note:**

> Kuddos and comments are ♡.


End file.
